


If it's not rough, it isn't fun (fun)

by ChiChiMiaMia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bed Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChiMiaMia/pseuds/ChiChiMiaMia
Summary: I'm thinkin' about pure sex!Deep sex!Hard sex!Rough sex!Go!





	If it's not rough, it isn't fun (fun)

**Author's Note:**

> That place where Lady Gaga meets Lords of Acid to see who can fuck who's brains out.

Kiara was in a mood to be difficult, it seemed.   
Quan chi gritted his teeth as he rolled his hip forward and up having finally pinned her against the wall. Holding her throat in one hand, that sneak attacking left hand pinned to the wall, her legs open unable to close off or wrap around him in a serpent like grip. Her right hand digging into his back as she held on. 

It wasn't going to last. As if to prove the point her legs pressed closed, wrapping around him, pushing off the wall and kicking the back of his knees so he would fall with her on top.

Instead they fell through a portal he opened, landing on the bed rather than the floor. 

Kiara hissed as she shifted her hands to grip his arms, both his hands around her neck now, riding him, hard.

Quan chi kicked out one of his legs and managed to roll back on top, quickly shifting to flip her on to her stomach, re-entering her from behind before she could regain her awareness. 

"Bastard," Kiara choked out as he held her down with a well place hand at the base of her head and neck, pinning one of her arms behind her.

He leered down at her as she struggled. Letting her neck go in order to slap her rear to get a rise out of her. She had been testing him all through this meeting and he could still keep this up if she insisted.

Kiara growled, back bowing in a cow pose before arching into a cat pose, pushing up to her knees.

He let her have that, hand grabbing a fist full of her hair, pulling her head back, causing her to arch more.

She cried out, teeth snapping at him as he kept his movements steady throughout the struggle of wills.

There was a pause, for a moment just their panting and the slapping of his hips into her rear. Then she bucked forward, throwing him before pinning him in a sixty-nine. Her knees on either side of his head as she went down on him. 

Quan chi gave a brief cry as she threw him over her shoulders, she was over him and had his shaft down her throat before he could do anything to counter it. Her swollen, wet and pierced vulva in perfect view and reach. Pressing the major lips open with his thumbs, he gave her a long lick along her wet slit before burying his face in her. 

Her response had her flexing her throat, sucking harder before releasing him.

She groaned as he licked, flicked and sucked on her, then hissed, moving away as he nipped and she was starting to become over sensitive.   
She didn't want to stop.

Shifting till she was face to face with him once more, she bit his lips in a kiss.

Quan chi's arms came up to wrap around her, his legs moving to nudged hers apart.

She hissed, squeezing her thighs together tighter as she slapped him.

He grabbed the offending wrist and caught the other, shifting and pushing up till they were both on their knees.

He let one wrist go in favor of grabbing her hair once more, pulling back mouthing her neck as he pressed forward, not entering, his shaft rubbing between her outer lips.

Kiara snarled, clawing the air then relaxing, falling back as he worked his way down her neck to her chest.  
When his mouth closed on a hardened nipple, she purred. He pushed her down on her back as he worked one then the other breast with his mouth, still holding one of her wrists over her head as she squirmed.

Arching her back in a bridge pose, pulsing her hips against his as he ground against her.

Quan chi inserted two fingers inside her, finger fucking her back into a frenzy as he kept tormenting her chest with his mouth.

Kiara could feel his smug smile as he continued his assault on her chest as his fingers had their way with her between her legs.

One hand gripped the hand at her throat as she fisted the sheets with the other, gasping as her body shook from the intensity of the stimuli.

Quan chi withdrew his hand to guide his cock back inside her swollen heat, shuttering as the enlarged head slipped inside her without resistance. 

Lifting his head from her chest, he looked down at her as he road her. Her eye closed, hair a mess and damp with sweat. Teeth clinched as she bit her own lower lip, thick black blood welling up from the wound.

He let go of her neck to brace both arms on either side of her head as he thrusted, quickly, slowly. Sporadically and in a steady rhythm, riding the edge of just close to completion, drawing out the pleasure filled pain for as long as he could before giving in.

Two more quick thrusts and he cried out his release, Kiara snapping her teeth together as she reached hers a moment later. 

He moved off of her to lay on his back, the pleasure of the release pulsing through his body, relaxing him.

After a moment spent getting her breathing back under control Kiara said rather flippantly, "Best two out of three?" 

Quan chi laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Careful Quan chi, you are one hell-raiser level BDSM away from a marriage proposal at this point.....


End file.
